dylanadtylersfactfilefandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Noble
Donna Temple-Noble (née Noble) was a companion to the Tenth Doctor. Despite her ordinary origins, she was described by Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor as being the most important woman in all of creation. Donna saved the whole of reality from the Daleks and Davros. To survive the stress caused by her transformation into the "DoctorDonna", her memories of her time with the Doctor were forcibly erased and she was returned to Earth. She later married Shaun Temple. Biography Edit Early life Edit Donna Noble was the only daughter of Geoff and Sylvia Noble and the granddaughter of Wilfred and Eileen Mott. On her first day at school, she was sent home for biting (DW: The Runaway Bride). When she was six, her mother refused to take her on holiday. Undaunted, Donna got on a bus and went on her own to Strathclyde. Her grandfather would later remind her of this incident to buck her up (DW: Partners in Crime). She was a lifelong supporter of West Ham United. (DW: Planet of the Ood) Donna's career consisted mainly of temp jobs. She worked in a library for a while and at some point before June 2007 for two years at a double-glazing firm (DW: The Runaway Bride, The Doctor's Daughter). She missed the Christmas Day Sycorax invasion of Earth due to a hangover and the Cybermen invasion because she was scuba diving in Spain. (DW: The Runaway Bride). Consequently, she was unprepared for alien life when she first encountered it. In June 2007, Donna had the choice of being a full-time secretary for Jival Chowdry or a temporary secretary at H.C. Clements, a security firm. Although she considered the former at her mother's insistence, an accident blocked the traffic in the direction of Jival Chowdry, so instead of waiting in a traffic jam, she decided to work for Clements (DW: Turn Left). :Unknown to Donna, the accident was caused by a future version of herself from an alternate timeline. At Clements, she fell in love with Lance Bennett, whom she pressured into marriage. She planned the wedding unaware that Lance was dosing her coffee with Huon particles by order of the Empress of the Racnoss, whom he secretly served (DW: The Runaway Bride). Meeting the Doctor Edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/9/9c/Donna.jpgDonna's first look at Space (DW: The Runaway Bride)Added by DuduDoctorAt her wedding on Christmas Eve 2007, while walking down the aisle with her father, Huon particles reacted with her elevated emotional state and teleported Donna into the Doctor's TARDIS. Robot Santas prevented the Doctor returning her in time for her wedding, but he got her there for the reception. When a Robotic Christmas Tree fired explosives at the guests, they investigated H.C, Clements. The trail led to a secret base under the Thames where Lance and the Empress of the Racnoss revealed their plans. Donna helped the Doctor defeat the Empress and pulled him away from the Empress' death, saving his life. She turned down his offer to travel with him. (DW: The Runaway Bride) Joining the Doctor Edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/c/ce/Donna_destiny.jpgDonna discovers that the Tenth Doctor parked the TARDIS right next to her car (DW: Partners in Crime)Added by DuduDoctorDonna's eyes were opened to the universe and she could not resume her old life. After the encounter with the Racnoss, Donna's father died. Meanwhile, Donna tried to live without the Doctor, going to Egypt for two weeks for some excitement. When this failed, she began investigating unexplained events, knowing the Doctor always ran into trouble. In 2009, she caught up with him while looking into Adipose Industries. After Donna stopped the birthing process of the Adipose from fatally converting human tissue into Adipose young, Donna witnessed the March of the Adipose and began to travel with the Doctor in the TARDIS. Unlike most companions of the Doctor, she came well prepared for the trip. Just before she left, whilst trying to find a suitable place to leave her car keys, she approached a blonde woman standing at a police line; it was Rose Tyler. (DW: Partners in Crime) Travels with the Doctor Edit After leaving home, Donna and the Doctor went to Pompeii on the day Vesuvius erupted in 79. She tried to convince him to stop the eruption but he called it impossible. She was ultimately responsible for the eruption with the Doctor, and she convinced the Doctor to save one family from the devastation. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) They next went to the Ood Sphere in 4126, and discovered the Ood's servitude was caused by the Ood's forebrain removed, and the "third element", the controlling Ood Brain being blocked. As they helped free the Ood Brain's field, Donna befriended a few of them. As they parted, Ood Sigma referred to Donna as DoctorDonna, Donna not realising the significance. (DW: Planet of the Ood) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/c/cf/Doctordonnaflyingtardis.jpgDonna in control of the TARDIS (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem)Added by ThomasgillingThe Doctor and Donna were called to Earth by the Doctor's former companion Martha Jones, who now worked for UNIT. She went home to see her family. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) Donna was terrified when her grandfather almost died at the hand of the Sontarans' sezerfine gas emitted by ATMOS. While the TARDIS was taken by the Sontarans with Donna still on board, Donna activated the teleporters to allow the Doctor to bring it back to Earth. She agreed with her grandfather that her mother Sylvia shouldn't know about her travels in the TARDIS. (DW: The Poison Sky) The TARDIS was pulled off course with Martha Jones inside to the planet Messaline in 6012. The Doctor had his DNA synthesised and grown into a full-sized clone. Donna dubbed the "daughter" Jenny. She witnessed the end of hostilities between humans and Hath as the Doctor opened the terraforming device the Source inside the Temple. After she was separated by a cave-in, Martha returned home to her fiancé Tom. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/2/2d/Unicornandwaspdoctorwho.jpgMeeting Agatha Christie (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp)Added by ThomasgillingShe met Agatha Christie in 1926 and killed a Vespiform by throwing the Firestone into a lake to save Agatha's life. During this adventure, she influenced the creation of Miss Marple and Murder on the Orient Express by mentioning them to Christie years before they were created; although Christie's memories of the incident were wiped, some unconscious memories remained. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) The TARDIS suddenly shifted course to a planet known as the Library in the 51st century, thanks to a message sent on the psychic paper by River Song, the Doctor's future wife, who was aware of but had never met Donna. (DW: Silence in the Library, The Wedding of River Song) Donna also befriended Miss Evangelista, an expedition member who was killed by the Vashta Nerada. (DW: Silence in the Library) Donna's consciousness was "saved" to the planet-core-sized hard drive by CAL when the Doctor tried to transport her to the TARDIS. Inside the hard drive, Donna disjointedly experienced several years of an idyllic married life and had two children within the space of a few minutes of real time, thanks to the memory alterations of the Doctor Moon. When River sacrificed her life to rescue the "saved" people inside the hard drive, Donna assumed that her husband "Lee McAvoy" was just a part of her simulation like her children were. "Lee" was teleported away before he could reach her. (DW: Forest of the Dead) On a visit to the planet Shan Shen, Donna was distracted by a fortune teller while a Time Beetle leapt on her back and changed her history. She had never taken the action which led her to meet the Doctor, creating an alternate world. In the alternate world, Rose gave the alternate Donna a message for the Doctor. In the alternate timeline, Donna died restoring reality. Her "normal timeline" version barely remembered the message from Rose, and Donna gave the Doctor her message: "Bad Wolf" (DW: Turn Left) Against the Daleks Edit Donna and the Doctor rushed to Earth in 2009, only to find it gone, and then to the Shadow Proclamation for help. They traced the Earth, along with 26 other missing planets, to the Medusa Cascade. As the Doctor reunited with Rose, he was shot by a Dalek and rushed into the TARDIS, along with Rose and Jack. (DW: The Stolen Earth) http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/8/87/Donna_Hand.jpgDonna touches the Doctor's hand (DW: Journey's End)Added by DuduDoctorThe TARDIS was taken on board the Crucible with its defences taken down. Donna was separated from the Doctor when, for reasons unknown, the TARDIS refused to let her leave when the others surrendered to the Daleks. Regeneration energy stored in the Doctor's hand created a being who looked like the Doctor, but was half human and had aspects of Donna's personality. When Donna tried to use the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor's Z-Neutrino Biological Inversion Catalyser on the Daleks, Davros electrocuted her. The Biological Meta-Crisis was a two way process and Donna herself had also been given "The best part of the Doctor, his mind," rendering her the "DoctorDonna" of the Ood's prophecy, which Davros' attack had awakened. http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/e/e1/TheDoctorDonna.jpgThe DoctorDonna is "born" after touching the Doctor's spare hand. (DW: Journey's End)Added by DuduDoctorShe used her newfound intellect to deactivate the reality bomb and disable the circuitry on the Daleks' controls. She helped use the Magnetron to bring brought 26 of the planets back to the rightful place in the universe. The Meta-Crisis Doctor, fulfilling one of Dalek Caan's prophecies, destroyed the Daleks. When the Supreme Dalek damaged the Magnetron, Earth was the last one still in the Cascade. Donna helped the Doctor and his companions to "tow" the Earth to its proper place in the galaxy with the TARDIS. After assisting the Doctor in exiling the Meta-Crisis Doctor to Pete's World and saying farewell to Rose, Donna's mind overloaded, a consequence of the unbearable Time Lord-human meta-crisis. To save her life, the Doctor wiped her memories of all their adventures. (DW: Journey's End) Back to Earth Edit http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/c/cf/Donna_and_Shaun.jpgDonna and Shaun Temple. (DW: The End of Time)Added by DuduDoctorThe Doctor took Donna home, with strict instructions to her mother and grandfather never to tell her about the Doctor or the TARDIS. The Donna who had saved the universe was dead, fulfilling another of Dalek Caan's prophecies. He left Donna to her "normal" life. Wilfred, her grandfather, promised to keep thinking of the Doctor on her behalf, and never to mention the Doctor to her as that might trigger her memory of events and cause her mind to "burn up", killing her. (DW: Journey's End) By Christmas 2009, Donna had gotten her life back on track, becoming engaged to Shaun Temple. She nearly bumped into the Doctor twice. For Christmas, she gave Wilf a book by Joshua Naismith, but did not know exactly why she had got it, saying that she simply felt like he should have it. The Doctor believed that it was her Time Lord subconscious directing Wilf since he was so important. http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/d/d1/Donna_and_Masters.jpgDonna is chased by the Master Race. (DW: The End of Time)Added by DuduDoctorOn Christmas Day, the Master turned every human into versions of himself. Donna's half-Time Lord mind meant she was unaffected, but her mother and Shaun were not. The shock of seeing them transformed into duplicates of the Master reawakened some of the memories of her travels with the Doctor, with visions of several aliens she had met appearing in her mind. She called Wilf and was told to run for her life. http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/6/67/Donna_wedding.jpgThe newly married Donna Temple-Noble. (DW: The End of Time)Added by DuduDoctorWhile Gallifrey appeared in the sky hurtling towards Earth, Shaun shown found her unconscious and brought her home. The Doctor had also implanted a self-defence device that sent her to sleep and saved her from the Master clones. She came to when the TARDIS appeared in the street and complained that she had, yet again, missed something important. Donna's memories of the Doctor apparently never returned. In Spring 2010, Shaun and she were married and left the church with family and friends cheering them on. Donna asked specifically for a photograph for her and her friends, allowing her mother and grandfather Wilfred to speak with the Doctor for one last time. They returned and gave Donna an envelope containing a gift from her deceased father and the Doctor, a lottery ticket. She remembered that the lottery had a triple roll-over prize before stuffing it in her dress. (DW: The End of Time) The Doctor still felt guilty over what travelling with him had done to Donna, feeling that he had "screwed up" her life; these feelings persisted into his next incarnation. (DW: Let's Kill Hitler) He would also tell River Song what had happened to Donna, years before her meeting with the Tenth Doctor and Donna. River was so moved by it that even she was shocked when Donna was turned into a node. (DW: Silence in the Library) Alternate timeline Edit :See Donna's World for more information. In her original timeline, Donna had simply ignored her mother's advice in June 2007 regarding a job for Jival Chowdry, and went to work as a temp for H.C. Clements. Because of interference by the Trickster's Brigade however, an alternate timeline was created where Donna chose to work for Chowdry instead. She was promoted to his personal assistant that December, when she saw the Racnoss Webstar attack central London. There, she saw the deceased Tenth Doctor carried away by UNIT troops and a blonde woman, Rose Tyler, arrive, apparently by mistake. Donna re-encountered Rose at several alien encounters over the next two years which the Doctor would have prevented in the "correct" timeline had he not died in 2007. After Mr Chowdry laid Donna off, she won a trip to Firbourne House on on a raffle ticket she found with the office supplies she had taken. While there over Christmas 2008, the Titanic crashed into London, destroying it and forcibly relocating Donna's family to Leeds. Rose realised that she need Donna as well as the Doctor to stop the stars from going out throughout the multiverse as timelines had been converging on Donna since her birth. In 2009, Donna agreed to be sent back to June 2007 in a jury-rigged time machine; her task was to prevent her younger self from "turning right" and taking the fatal job with Chowdry. Unable to get there in time, the alternate Donna Noble threw herself in front of a lorry to cause a traffic jam that would physically prevent her younger self from making that decision. Just before her death, Rose appeared to Donna and passed a message for her to give to the Doctor. When the timeline was restored, Donna Noble retained dreamlike memories of the alternate timeline, including the blonde woman and her message to the Doctor: "Bad Wolf". (DW: Turn Left) Family Edit Known family/offspring of Donna Noble: *Wilfred Mott - grandfather *Eileen Mott - grandmother, deceased *Geoff Noble - father, deceased c. 2008 *Sylvia Noble - mother *Shaun Temple - husband *Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor - "son" CAL's world Edit *Lee McAvoy - husband *Ella McAvoy - daughter *Joshua McAvoy - son Career Edit Donna worked as a temp secretary in several places, including H.C. Clements and a double glazing firm. (DW: The Runaway Bride, The Sontaran Stratagem) She worked for health and safety for a week and kept the ID card. (DW: Partners in Crime) At some point she worked at Hounslow Library for six months, where she learned Dewey Decimal System in two days. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) Personality Edit Donna's first encounter with the Doctor was bewildering for both: the Doctor was shocked into speechlessness by her sudden appearance in his TARDIS; Donna was furious with him for "kidnapping" her. (DW: Doomsday, The Runaway Bride) Though Donna's sharp tongue and hair-trigger temper kept the Doctor at arm's length for most of their first adventure, quieter moments showed a more level-headed and perceptive woman. Although she sometimes appeared unintelligent and persistently referred to herself as 'only a temp', she was actually quite smart: she mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days working at a library. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) When she joined the Doctor in his journeys, her quick, and sometimes dry, wit often came out, coinciding with his own. [[http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Tardis:Manual_of_Style#Citation additional sources needed]]Though most companions were, to some degree, the Doctor's conscience, Donna adopted this role more openly and forcefully than her predecessors. She pleaded with the Doctor to save the inhabitants of Pompeii - if not all of them, then a single family. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) Donna insisted that the Doctor acknowledge Jenny as his daughter, no matter how she was created or what job she was trained for. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter), Donna likes to consider herself the best in her profession. http://images.wikia.com/tardis/images/6/68/Donna_Meets_Martha.jpgDonna meets Martha. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem)Added by CortionDonna's fiery temper hid a deep well of compassion. She reached out to Agatha Christie, trying to share her own story of failed marriage. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) When the Doctor's companion Martha Jones recalled the Doctor to Earth, she and Donna became fast friends; neither was jealous and both were willing to share experiences. The Doctor found this disconcerting. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) Her relationship with Rose Tyler was initially abrasive in the alternate timeline (DW: Turn Left) but friendly in the real universe. She also enjoyed an attraction to Captain Jack Harkness, which at one point involved her pushing Sarah Jane Smith out of the way to get a hug from him. (DW: Journey's End) Unlike Rose and Martha, Donna was intent on maintaining a platonic relationship with the Doctor, reacting with disgust when she misinterpreted his comment "I just want a mate" (friend) as "I want to mate" (breed) (DW: Partners in Crime). Both the Doctor and Donna also corrected many people who thought they were married, saying things like "We're so not married. Never". (DW: The Fires of Pompeii, Planet of the Ood, The Doctor's Daughter, The Unicorn and the Wasp)She kissed him, but only as a shock to save him from cyanide poisoning. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) She was very supportive of the Doctor, at one point forcing him to admit that despite the potential collapse of universes, Rose's return was a good thing. (DW: The Stolen Earth) She also supported the Doctor when the time came to leave the Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose behind on Pete's World. Just before her memories were wiped, she tearfully echoed Rose's earlier desire to travel with the Doctor "forever". (DW: Journey's End) The Doctor reciprocated Donna's feelings, referring to her as his best friend. (DW: The End of Time) The Meta-Crisis Doctor, working from his original template's memories, recognised Donna's brash attitude arose from her belief that she was unimportant; she was "Shouting at the universe, because she thinks no one is listening." The original Doctor attributed this to her mother never telling Donna she was important to her. (DW: Journey's End)